Coming Home
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: My thought on what happened to Susan after the Last battle.


Disclaimer: none of the characters or places are mine only the weird plot lines to where this story is heading!

Coming home at last

It shouldn't be like this! As the same thought that ran through Susan's head that night the only thought. Susan curled up in the farthest corner of her room in the empty house. "I should have been there with them too!" she cried out into the darkness. Earlier that day the police came to the house and waited until she came back from an outing with friends, "Your parents and three siblings had died in a train accident." was the only thing she heard when her world came crashing down on her. Mom, Dad, Lucy, Edmund and Peter… Peter! They where all gone! They left her all alone. Peter left her when he had promised her he wouldn't! ever!

Fresh tears came down at the thought of never seeing any of them again. Of the thought of never hearing Peter trying to convince her that Narnia was real… her eyes widen at the name of Narnia, something deep inside her mind became unlocked at the name. Memories came rushing back to her. When they first went to Narnia thru the wardrobe, fighting The White Witch, becoming the kings and queens of Narnia, of Peter…and her falling in love, of…their marriage. Of their marriage! That's what Peter kept bothering her to remember but she didn't want to. No she didn't want to remember Narnia after being told that she couldn't come back and that she couldn't be with Peter anymore not in this world, so she did the only thing she could do to make the hurting stop… and that was to forget Narnia and…of Peter. Susan cried even harder when had she bought her own lie? When did she stop believing? Now all she is isn't even her true self. All she is or was now a empty copy of Susan! All she had now is nothing! She was nothing since she stopped believing.

"Aslan! Please I want to be with them! I want to be with Peter!" she yelled up at the ceiling now standing up, her long hair messy, her clothes wrinkled and her eyeliner running with her tears but she didn't care "Aslan Please I beg you! I was wrong to turn my back on Narnia when I felt so betrayed after being told that I couldn't go back! I was wrong! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that I stopped believing!" she yelled crying as she dropped to her knees covering her eyes in anguish she didn't notice that full lengthen mirror that was in front of her started to glow golden. When the glow was too strong to ignore Susan looked up from her hand to look at the mirror. She got up and started to walk over to it holding out her hands to touch the mirror. As she walked through the mirror the blinding light covered everything from her sight leaving her all alone in the white room that seem to stretch on forever. Susan looked all around her to find somebody finally having stopped crying "There now Child. I see that you started to believe again." came a voice from behind her making her turn around quickly to see Aslan sitting in front of her. She dropped to her knees bowing at him in respect dropping her head as well. "Stand up Queen Susan." he said to her making her jump then standing up slowly in shame but still she couldn't meet his eyes feeling too shameful that she had stopped believing in him and in Narnia. Aslan chuckled at seeing her acting like a naughty child being scolded "Raise your head Susan." he told her, slowly she did he smiled gently at her "Now come along some people are waiting for you." he told her while getting up then turning to walk ahead of her leading the way to what now seemed like a golden gate. She blinked two times standing still "Wait that's it? No punishment?" she asked him making him look over his shoulder to look at her shaking his head "No. You seemed to be able to punish your self quite well and also Peter it would seem." At hearing his Name Susan perked up. Peter! She thought as she ran to catch up to Aslan to walk thru the golden gate.

What she saw was a much more beautiful Narnia then she remembered. Cair Paravel looked bigger then before and much more glorified then before but that wasn't what had her gasp. No what made her gasp as what or should she say who was standing there waiting for her by the gates of the castle. Peter! She ran at full speed to him throwing her self into his waiting arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly and rubbing her face against him taking in his scent she cried in happiness "I'm so sorry that I ignored you and all that we went through! I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much just so that I could still be in denial! But I still love you with all of my heart and soul! That will never change, can't be changed." she finished telling him. With her face stilled buried in his chest she didn't see him smiling at her so he grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her way from him well just enough so he could see tear stained face looking up at him with hurt eyes making him chuckle a bit which made her frown "Su I forgive you. I forgive all that you did or do. Do you know why I do?" he asked her making shake her no "Because I love you. Doesn't matter how hard I try I can't stop loving you wife." he said pulling her into a crushing hug "But still have to make me forget just how much you ignored me these passed years." he finished smirking as she blushed a deep red "Leave that for when your alone okay?" came a voice behind Peter as she reached over Peter to look over his should her faced brighten walking their way as Edmund and Lucy holding hands smiling at her. Susan moved over Peter so she could run to them, crushing Edmund and Lucy into a bear hug "Oh god I missed you so much! I'm sorry that I stopped believing, Lucy and for hurting you by telling you to grow up." Susan said making Lucy laugh and Edmund smile both comforting her "It's okay Su. We both forgive you. We're just glad that we can still be together again. Welcome back home sister." Lucy told her while rubbing the arm that was around her gently.

Later that night as Susan laid cuddled up to Peter's side laying her head ontop of naked chest she sighed happily and said before going to sleep "I'm home."

Back in the other world the headlines read that the last Pevenie sibling went missing, no sign that of a kidnapping or murder. It remains a mystery until this day.

THE END

Omake

"Aslan! Please I want to be with them! I want to be with Peter!" she yelled up at the ceiling now standing up. "Yeah well I want to shut your trap so I can sleep!" came a voice from just outside an old man yelled right back "sheesh you try to get a goodnight sleep and this is what you get! Great now she decides to turn on really bright lights too!" he grumbled " you now what I'm going over to give you a piece of my mind! Yeah that's what I'll do!"

And that's how people found out that she went missing.


End file.
